Desirus
by use2b2t2
Summary: Considered AU. Professor Snape introduces a final potion test to the 7th year class of Slytherin/Griffindor? How will it go and what is revealed? Put the tray down and enjoy the flight! Multi revealed possible pairings along with repercussions and a surprised Severus Snape. Rated M for the ingredient and further chapters... UPDATE: All chapters edited
1. Chapter 1

AN: I makes no bucks from this and the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Professor Snape has a final lab for the 7th years involving their wants and desres.

Professor Severus Snape looked over his class of 7th Year Slytherin along those of Gryffindor as they came into his classroom and took a seat at the long tables and waited for the lesson to begin.

This particular class was a small one, with only the survivors of the battle with Voldemort that agreed to come back and take an accelerated course of study to obtain their diploma. Both Houses suffered in the Final Battle and the numbers seated were small. Gryffindor, always foolish to stand up and fight without thought for what is right, and the Slytherins who backed the wrong man in the pursuit of Pureblood nonsense.

The students watched him stand up and stir the cauldron simmering on his desk and bright silver sparks emitted from it as he stirred it. He carefully pulled the stirring rod from the bubbling cauldron and wiped it off with a white cotton cloth before setting it down next to the cauldron.

"You will graduate from Hogwart's in two days and congratulations to you. This is your last potion, and you are giving up an ingredient." He rasped out to his students. The damage to his vocal cords evident in his words.

He continued. "Desire of one or a desire of something is a fact that you will have to deal with at one time in your life. The cauldron on my desk is bubbling happily. It is called "Desirus". This has always been on my curriculum, so don't complain. "

He watched the excited looks on his student's faces and tapped the chalkboard next to him, revealing the single ingredient and heard them gasp out in shock.

"What do you think Desirus is? Merely think of whom or what you desire while you obtain your ingredient." Professor Snape smirked to them.

The students gasped out as a phial appeared in front of them.

He continued. "Why are you unsure of this? Some of you grew a backbone…" Looking pointedly at Neville Longbottom.

"And others ran away." Glancing at Draco Malfoy for a moment before turning his back and walked over to the chalkboard and observed his students.

Hermione Granger stood up. "This is unfair Professor Snape!"

Professor Snape smirked at the young Gryffindor, placing his hand inside his robes and pulled out his own phial and placed it in a holder. "I am not afraid to reveal my desires nor would ask of you to do something that I would not. Each and every one of you has faced death, or has caused death and survived, defeating a Dark Lord. This is my gift to you, to realize your desire and perhaps you will have that bravery you revealed in battle to act on it, if the object of your desire agrees. That is the second part of this lab. Disappointment is a fact of life and I am going to teach it to you that."

He looked and found Harry Potter smirking back at him. "If you do not wish to participate, merely skip my class tomorrow. I will not mark you as an incomplete, but everyone will know you are a coward.

He tapped the chalkboard with his wand once again and a set of instructions appeared. "You have two minutes to memorize the instructions.

After two minutes passed the writing on the chalkboard disappeared.

"Everyone understand?" He asked noting the embarrassed looks. "It never ceases to amaze me the pure look of embarrassment on your faces. Each and every one of you do this already. It a fact of life so get over your embarrassment as you are adults. Class is dismissed!"

The students normally left quickly at the bell, but they practically bolted out the door, their embarrassment complete when they noticed the Headmistress standing next to the door.

Minerva Minerva McGonagall closed the door to the classroom and moved toward the front of the potions classroom to join him.

"Your timing is excellent Headmistress and the student's humiliation complete. No doubt they are praying to the Gods for an intervention from you." Professor Snape spoke out.

"I considered it Severus. But your reasons seemed heartfelt this time as in the past you enjoyed humiliating the 7th years just before graduation. I think there will not be an intervention from me." Minerva smirked to the younger professor. "I believe you owe me a drink."

Professor Snape chuckled and went to his desk and pulled out two tumblers and a bottle of fine Scottish malt and poured out drinks.

"Never accuse me of caring Headmistress. It would taint the black heart everyone suspects I have." Handing here a tumbler and conjured up a chair for her.

Minerva took the drink and sipped it in appreciation. "I suppose you will not reveal to me why we never receive complaints Severus."

"Never Headmistress." Severus replied back and took a sip of his drink as well and noticed the Headmistress's glare.

"It's not an Unbreakable Vow, if that is what you are thinking Minerva." Explaining the requirements and why no one has ever spoken out on the last potion before graduating, despite his previous words.

"You've tested your ingredient and potion before offering up this lab, Severus?" Minerva inquired as she finished her drink. "I know in the past you never offered your own contribution when covering this potion."

"Of course I tested it Minerva. Our little snowflakes are in for a surprise." Severus replied grinning evilly.

Minerva stood up and placed the empty tumbler on his desk. "I'll arrive before class and remain Dis-Illusioned and see what happens."

Severus stood up as well and placed his tumbler down on his desk as well. "As you wish Minerva. May I escort you to lunch?"

Minerva chuckled and left the classroom with Severus walking beside her.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione watched Ron Weasley attempt to write a letter at lunch, observing his hand shake and fight the quill.

"Who are you writing a letter to Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"Mum." Ron snarled out. "I'm not worried, but what of everyone else? They could be embarrassed." Grabbing Hermione's hand with his free one and held hers.

"Professor Snape must have placed a compulsion charm on his classroom before we entered. It explains why you can't write the letter." Harry responded, hearing the conversation. "I'm not worried as I know what I desire and I'm sure Ginny feels the same."

"Feels the same about what Harry?" Ginny Weasley asked scooting in beside him.

"Nothing, Ginny." Wrapping an arm around her when he found he could not talk of the subject.

"We need a meeting and see how Slytherin feels about this." Hermione remarked and called down a house owl.

She grabbed Ron's parchment and quill and began to write and remarked. "It seems we can talk about our subject to those affected."

She handed the owl the parchment. "Take this to 7th Year Prefect Draco Malfoy. You do not need to wait for a response."

She watched the bird fly off. "Pass along our table that 7th years have a meeting at 6:30pm."

Meanwhile Professor Snape noted the House owl flying from the Gryffindor table and land in front of Mister Malfoy and watched him open the parchment and read it before nodding towards Gryffindor table. No doubt Miss Granger was taking a lead and arranging a meeting with his snakes.

He knew exactly where they would go.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione waited in the dark for the Slytherins with the rest of her 7th year class outside the Room of Requirement.

Suddenly a light appeared, revealing Draco Malfoy with the rest of the 7th year Slytherins.

"What next Granger? We're here." Draco inquired.

"It's simple Draco. Everyone needs to concentrate that we need a place to discuss Professor Snape's lab and a door will appear and we can go in and discuss it in complete privacy. You know it from the War."

Suddenly torches flared out and magically lit the hall revealing Professor Snape holding his wand out.

"I believe the "Intent" you should have would be to gather the required ingredient Miss Granger. I suggest everyone go back to their House and reflect upon that very fact."

"Stay a moment Miss Granger." Professor Snape demanded as all of the students ran out of the hall.

He watched Miss Granger turn around and face him, waiting for him to address her .

"Well done Miss Granger for gathering the complete class of Slytherin to discuss my Lab. Ten points to Gryffindor for moving beyond House perceptions!" Professor Snape barked out before flicking his wand out and the hall became dark again.

"I suggest you leave Miss Granger." Professor Snape growled out.

Hermione stuttered out. "Of course Professor Snape!"

Professor Snape listened to the retreating footfalls of Miss Granger. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2 Discussion. I get my info from Lexicon. JK Rowlings owns it all. Thoughts and Severus reveals himself.

The group of Seventh year Slytherins sat in their Common room, discussing their Head of House potion requirement when the portrait door opened, revealing said Head of House.

Severus stood and did a mental count to assure all accounted for. "Good to see Slytherin have common sense and obey your Head od House."

Pansy Parkinson stood up. "Your request is unreasonable Professor Snape. What of what is revealed from Slytherin? It will make us weak in the eyes of the Lions and that is not what Slytherin is about."

Severus smirked. At least they were trying to be forward thinking and looking over strengths and weaknesses.

"That is true Miss Parkinson but you have forgotten one thing."

"And what is that, Sir?" Pansy questioned.

"The Lions are in the same position as you and knowing Gryffindor, they are not planning and discussing what they are required to. They simply rush forward without thinking, a trait they are unable to reign back. You may be provided some entertainment from them."

The Slytherins perked up at that bit of information until their Head of House finished his comment.

"Then again, I may be afforded entertainment by you." Smirking at them. "Now off to bed!" He barked out the best he could, speech affected from the War long ago.

He turned quickly and left, robes billowing behind him.

Draco stood up. "Well that's that then. See you in the morning"

All followed the blonde wizard up the stairs holding their phial.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Little did the Slytherins realize, the Lions were indeed discussing their Lab.

"Snape has not changed at all. His last chance and all he wants to do is embarrass us." Ron growled out.

"Snape's not that bad now because he treats all of his students equally. I'm looking forward to what the Snakes reveal. Ought to be quite the show tomorrow." Seamus Finnegan remarked with a grin.

"That's Professor Snape, Seamus." Hermione idly reminded the room. "Seamus is right though and Professor Snape gives points to Gryffindor now. He said he wanted to have us see what we truly desire and act on it to obtain it if we are brave enough."

Harry stood up and pulled his phial out. "I'm done with this discussion Mates. I know who I want and everyone knows it so I am off to bed. Please remember a Silencing charm if you do not mind. I'd hate to be disturbed."

They watched him walk to the stairs and walked up, taking two steps at a time.

Neville took Harry's hint. "I'm done as well. I'm not afraid of Professor Snape or what is revealed by me." Leaving the group as well.

Everyone stood up and followed Neville up the stairs thinking the same thought. They were not cowards and let the cards fall where they may.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Snape observed his Accelerated 7th Year group of Slytherin/Gryffindor enter the classroom and it was obvious they did not get a good night's sleep. Well most of them. Potter looked perky along with Longbottom.

He watched them sit down and look to him warily.

He began his class. "I'm sure you found out some things after class yesterday like unable to write a letter concerning this Lab or even able to discuss it except with those in this room today. Did any of you feel a shiver when you entered my classroom this morning?" He inquired.

He watched the students nod and continued. "That is the reason students or parents learn of this particular lab. It is a Compulsion charm never to speak of this to anyone except those in this room today."

He silenced the complaints by raising his voice. "It is not a Vow so it is perfectly acceptable in an academic setting."

The room silenced and waited watching Professor Snape cross his arms, and stepped away from the podium observing them for a moment.

"Headmistress McGonagall commanded me to give you a choice. You can walk out of this classroom now and receive full credit for this last lab."

Slytherin student Tracey Davis stood up. "I'm sorry Professor Snape but I can't do this."

"You are excused Miss Davis." Professor Snape rasped out, silencing the laughter from Gryffindor as she left his classroom.

As soon as the door closed he turned on the Gryffindor's. "She is not a coward! She arrived for this class and fulfilled the requirement. Any of you wish to leave?" Speaking harshly.

The Gryffindor's looked daringly to their Slytherin counterparts, laughing on at the indecision on their faces.

Ron spoke up encouraged. "Go ahead Slytherin. Leave now so you can save face and be a coward!"

Severus shot a glare to Mr. Weasley and waited to see if the dunderhead's cajoling would result in more leaving from his House.

Silence descended on the classroom and all looked to Professor Snape, waiting.

After a couple of minutes their Professor spoke up. "I had hoped that everyone here would have learned to be tolerant of others based on the recent past, but that seems not to be the case, is it Mr. Weasley?"

Ron hung his head down. The professor's remark hit him and he realized he was petty in his remarks.

Professor Snape continued. "Thank you for volunteering to be the first Mr. Weasley."

"Before we begin, I will lecture on how this potion functions in relation to your ingredient." Professor Snape began his lesson.

"When we begin the act of self-satisfaction, minds are left at an open state. You may focus on a certain person, or even a certain object but your mind is open, processing things in the background as you race towards your perceived "Completion" These are desires that you might not even be aware of."

Professor Snape continued. "This is where the potion Desirus comes into play. It takes your ingredient and processes it. If your Desire is true, you see what you expect to see. But if there is a True Desire from something lurking in your subconscious, then the potion will transform and show you what you TRULY desire."

He then warned them. "When the ingredient is added, the potion will show graphically what s being thought and acted out when you performed the act. This is the reason for the Compulsion charm as I truly wish this time for you not to be embarrassed in what it reveals. It will be graphic and you may see images of witches and wizards you are familiar with in various states, based on perceived thoughts on the individual. There will be no discussion of that at all outside or inside this classroom and you are warned. There is no going back to for you as I gave you an "Out" earlier."

Hermione raised her hand and Professor Snape nodded for her to speak.

"You've used this potion yourself in the past?" She inquired.

"I have and I'll answer your unspoken question as you know everything from my Trial and my infatuation with Harry Potter's mother Lily." He growled out. "I expected this question from you Miss. Granger."

He moved away from the podium and stood next to the cauldron. "My desire for her was the reason I created this, and used it throughout the years from time to time to make sure she was revealed to me to help me through my promise to protect Mr. Potter.. All of you know that I could have killed Harry Potter at any time and Voldemort residing over us right now if things did not play out how they did."

"But things change now. Thank you Miss Granger for the introduction to the practical." Picking up the phial from the stand at his desk.

He tipped his phial into the cauldron and watched it flare out in a bright light. "Observe!" He commanded.

All the students gasped out as the torches lowered and a bright light shot out before going dark. After a few moments a shadowy figure appeared, holding something as it walked nearer revealing a skeletal face, beckoning out, holding a scepter and crooking a boney figure out, to entice.

The view faded away when Potter shouted out in shock. "You desire Death!"

"I do Mr. Potter. What I do is clinical and based the demands of my body and nothing more with no thought to Desire. You see my true Desire Harry Potter. I thought of your mother before I obtained the ingredient. She is gone and there is nothing left for me. Someone saved me from Death and I am left here to teach you."

Everyone remained silent and glanced at Hermione Granger as they knew she saved him.

"Now Mr. Weasley. Come up here and add your ingredient and let's see your Desire!' Professor Snape rasped out.

Everyone watched the red headed wizard approach the cauldron and poured the contents into the cauldron.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 3: Practicals Part 1

"_Now Mr. Weasley, come to my desk and pour your ingredient into the cauldron and let's see your Desire!' Professor Snape rasped out._

_Everyone watched the red headed wizard approach the cauldron and poured the contents into the cauldron._

A vision rose from the cauldron in clear view, not smokey and murky like Professor's Snape's Desire. The person in the Desire was Hermione Granger.

Professor Snape watched along with the other students. No surprise there. Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger was an item when arriving back to Hogwarts.

_Ron quickly moved next her, wrapping his arms around her and began to kiss her passionately. _There was no sound but you could tell things were very heated as they suddenly moved apart and began taking of each other's clothes until all that remained on them was their undergarments.

_Lying back, he moved over her, and kissed her again, and then moved down, placing small kisses along her jaw, moving down her neck, lingering for a moment where the neck met the shoulder and lingered._

_Encouraged when Hermione began running her fingers though his hair, he moved up to kiss her gently for a moment before moving down to her pert breast and began smother small kisses until he caught up her nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck._

_Hermione groaned out when Ron began to move down placing kisses on her navel, using his hands to gently knead her breast with his hands._

_When his lips met the edge of her undergarment, he moved his hands down and slowly slid the garment down her hips….._

Suddenly the vision changed and the students gasped out when Lavender Brown was revealed, smiling. It held for a moment and then the vision faded slowly away.

Ron stood in front of the classroom in obvious shock and surprise at what was revealed.

"You may take your seat Mr. Weasley."

Ron moved to take his seat next to Hermione. "Hermione…." Ron began.

"Well discuss it later Ron." She whispered and grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a moment before letting it go.

Professor Snape addressed the class. "Now you see that what you think you desire may not be the case, and the problems that may arise from it. I am surprised at the revelation."

Professor Snape looked at the young man for a moment. Lavender Brown died in the Final Battle so his true desire would never be realized unless something changed.

Professor Snape added one last statement. "The future is as fluid as desires are and may change. Nothing is ever set in stone, unless Love is involved. Then things get tricky. You can look at my past and know that. Still it is good to know true Desire, while sometimes the relation may make things messy, in most cases you can pursue it."

"Now, who is next? " He rinquired observing the looks of shock on the 7th Years. "I did warn you." He reminded them.

No one moved and just before he would have to take steps to choose the next student , Neville Longbottom stood up and strode up in confidence to Professor Snape's desk where the cauldron sat, the contents within bubbling. Without a word, everyone watched Neville pour the contents of his phial into the cauldron.

Neville stood back to watch as the vision appeared.

_Neville ran after the witch, who was well ahead of him running in a field of different flowers and plants. Stopping to gather a different flower as he ran after the witch._

_Suddenly he ran into her and they fell down laughing._

_He gave here the bouquet and told her what the different flowers were, watching her reaction, unsure of how she would react._

_He watched her smell the flowers before placing them next to her and removed her butterbeer caps necklace and placed it around his neck._

_Neville only had time to smile for a moment before Luna pulled him to her using the necklace to pull him to her before wrapping her arms around him and began to slowly kiss him._

_Suddenly, he was on his back with Luna astride him fully dressed leaning forward to kiss him as she unbuttoned his shirt._

_Emboldened, he began to do the same to Luna, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as well, pushing the unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders, allowing it to fall off her._

_Neville sat up and wiggled his unbuttoned shirt off of him, moving to kiss her while he reached around and unbuttoned her bra and allowed it to fall away._

_He lay back down, waiting for her to make the first move._

_Neville was not disappointed when she leaned down, and her small breast right at eye level and immediately latched onto a nipple and began to suck._

_She lifted off of him for a moment to slide her underpants off while Neville quickly zip down his trouser and began to pull out…._

The vision faded away with everyone watching Neville.

Neville turned to Professor Snape. "She is my one Desire. For a moment I was afraid of it changing to my parents, crazed from Voldemort in the past. I want them free but I want Luna more. I've not asked her but I will now and hope she says yes to Love. Thank you Professor Snape for I never had the courage to approach Luna before now. She is the perfect witch."

Neville turned around and looked to the Slytherins, hearing them snort out in disgust. "I have Love and you, well Slytherins are not known for thinking about that and I feel sorry for you."

The room became silent as all watched Neville take his seat smiling out in confidence. They were still getting used to a brave, confident Neville Longbottom.

Suddenly Hermione Granger's voice was heard in the silent room. "I told you Ron wait until I reveal my Desire. Then we can rethink things."

Severus spoke out. "Miss Granger, trouble in paradise with Mr. Weasley? You can step up and reveal your Desire."

"Not at this time Professor Snape." Hermione replied. "Why not have a Slytherin reveal theirs as it has been Gryffindor before now."

"I think you might be hiding something Miss. Granger but I'll allow you the point that Slytherin has not participated as of yet."

Professor Snape rasped out. "Well Slytherin? Anyone care to volunteer or will I have to pick someone?"


	4. Chapter 4Desirus

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 4: Practical's Part 2

_Professor Snape rasped out. "Well Slytherin? Anyone care to volunteer or will I have to pick someone?"_

Professor Snape watched the Slytherin students shift uneasily in their seats. He waited a few minutes and rasped out. "No one? Mr. Zabini, please approach the desk and do your lab.

Blaise Zabini moved forward. He wasn't particularly worried as he had a plan but he did not want to volunteer. It went against Slytherin principle, especially after what the last two labs revealed.

Blaise emptied his phial into the cauldron and stepped back to watch.

_Once again the vision was clear, with Blaise waiting beside the portrait of Gregory the Smarmy._

_Ginny Weasley approached him, smiling shyly to him._

Everyone watched a short conversation between them. Professor Snape watched Harry become agitated. Everyone knew his feelings for the youngest Weasley.

_Grabbing her hand, he opened the portrait, revealing a passage and led her inside. The portrait swung closed behind them and torches flared out in the passageway._

_He smiled to her and pulled her close to him, running his hand along her back for a bit and then leaned down to kiss her. It was tentative and first, turning heated as they continued._

"Potter!" Professor Snape warned when the young man shot up from his chair, hands clenched in a fist. He watched Potter sit back down, a murderous look on his face.

_He broke the kiss and moved to her earlobe, lightly nipping it while he whispered to her. Encouraged after she nodded, he began to kiss her again; the hand caressing the red headed witch's back slipped under the jumper that she wore, while his free hand gently rubbed her breast._

_Emboldened, Ginny pulled off her jumper and bra that was unfastened by Blaise's nimble fingers._

_Blaise fluidly moved to wrap her legs around his hips, not breaking the kiss until she was firmly against the wall of the passage, moving down to suck her breast roughly while using a finger to slide down her hip and pull down her skirt and underwear with a single tug, revealing sparsely red haired quim and immediately used a finger. She was wet and wanted him._

_Wasting no time he began to unbutton his trouser, and pulled them slightly down, revealing his firm, black bottom as he moved to release his erection…._

_The vision faded and Blaise Zabini appeared for long moment before fading away._

Blaise grinned. "Ginny Weasley is an attractive enough witch but not for me, blood ties and all. I thought of her on purpose to bother you. You can have her."

Harry Potter's angry remarks were clearly heard. "Lucky you are into yourself Zabini."

Blaise laughed at the remark and sat back down at his seat.

Professor Snape had to hold back a chuckle. Leave it to Mr. Zabini to throw the lab back into someone's face, particularly Potter's. The Slytherin was intelligent, although a loner and vain. He was not surprised at the result .

"So, this reveals you can desire yourself, or be so vain that you feel you are the only one worthy for yourself." Professor Snape noted to the students. "This has never occurred before."

He looked over the class. "Another volun…"

Professor Snape was interrupted when Potter jumped up from his seat suddenly, phial in his hand.

"Sit back down Potter! You can wait your turn! This is what Mr. Zabini planned so the others could compare your Desire to his and notice the details. I'm stopping his plan and you can do your lab later Mr. Potter. You'll thank me for it."

Professor Snape watched a look of disappointment cross Mr. Zabini's face along with his fellow Slytherins when they realized what the young man was up to, watching Potter sit back down angrily while Miss. Granger whispered into Potter's ear.

"From now on I will select the student in random order, alternating between Houses to make it fair. Miss. Patil, you are next."

Parvati Patel walked up to his desk and pulled her phial out. "I'm not very good at this Professor Snape."

He observed the pained look on the witch's face. "Perhaps this will help you then." He encouraged the young witch. "Witches are different from wizards in how the ingredient is obtained. Just touch the opening to your phial to the potion and it will be revealed."

Parvati nodded and did as she was instructed and stepped back when the vision began to reveal itself.

Unlike the past visions revealed, hers was more like Professor Snape's. It was dark and shadowy.

_Murky visions appeared and went away, though one could tell it was male with two females. One became strikingly clear, Harry Potter dancing with her during the Yule Ball years ago._

_Once again shadowy naked figures appeared and disappeared and suddenly the vision became bright and clear, revealing Lavender Brown smiling in the Divination class. Suddenly the view morphed and everyone watched Ronald Weasley appear, placing a chaste kiss on Lavender Brown's head, while wrapping an arm around Parvati and Lavender before fading away._

Professor Snape watched her turn around to her class, sobbing out. "I miss my friend Lavender so much!" Rushing back to her seat and sat down sobbing while Neville Longbottom patted her back, whispering words to her.

Professor Snape noted Mr. Weasley glance to Miss. Patel for a moment before observing Miss. Granger hiss angrily into her boyfriend's ear and observe the wizard hang his head down low, glancing to Parvati for a moment.

"Unforgotten love Miss. Patel but there is hope for you yet, if you wish to act on it." Professor Snape rasped out. He would not comment on the obvious threesome that the wizard and two witches shared.

He noted the frown on Miss. Granger's face before continuing. "Pansy Parkinson, you are next."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story. I hope I am accurate with the students. WARNING: Same Sex Couples and **graphic violent detail of BDSM/violence.** Please skip if you are offended by such grouping or not of the age of 18 and over This is AU and not cannon.

Chapter 5: Practical's Part 3

_He noted the frown on Miss. Granger's face before continuing. "Pansy Parkinson, you are next."_

Pansy walked to the cauldron and touched the opening of the phial to the potion for a moment before stepping back.

Professor Snape noted the witch's neutral expression on her face as she waited.

_Pansy sat in a compartment, of the Hogwart's Express, contentedly stroking Draco's blonde hair , a small smile on her face while the wizard was talking, his head laying in her lap._

_The vision changed to the Yule ball of the past with Draco twirling her around the ballroom. In the slower dances he held her close, whispering in her ear while she laughed and smiled to him._

_Time passed on and many couples began to leave the Ball. Draco led her out of the room and soon outside, in the courtyard where the carriages sat, slightly covered in snow. _

_He led her to the furthest one, whispering to her for a moment before opening the door and helped her in before he joined her, closing the door behind him._

Professor Snape glanced over to Draco, noting the smug look on the young man's face before turning his attention back to the vision.

All watched the view of the carriage remained as all waited to see what happened next.

_A shadowy figure appeared at the corner until it cleared, revealing Professor Snape appeared, looking in the carriages one at a time until he looked in and paused for a long moment looking into the carriage before moving on._

_After a moment, the carriage began to rock._

The vision disappeared after a moment, with the class looking to Pansy in surprise.

She smirked at Professor Snape. "I wasn't sure if it was going to work. While obtaining my ingredient, I used the little bit of Occlumency that I know. I'll not share Draco and what we do to no one."

Professor Snape rasped out. "I remember that night and left you two as you were fully dressed and talking. 5 points to Slytherin for using Occlumency to thwart my potion's purpose. You are the first and I will refine my potion over the summer so that will not be an issue going forward."

The two Snakes plotted this after he left them last night.

He continued. "But you will never know if there is a different Desire for you. Not interested Miss. Parkinson?"

"Not in the least Professor Snape." Pansy replied and went to sit back done next to Draco and stroked his hair.

Professor Snape turned to the class. "Tell me what you have learned so far in viewing your fellow student's Desire before we continue on."

"Sometimes what you see is not necessarily what you want." Patil spoke. "Professor Snape promised we would see that today."

"And sometimes what you see is something you don't expect. The look on Weasel-Be was priceless." Draco drawled out.

"Shut it Draco!" Ran snarled out.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy cease at once or I promise your final night here at Hogwarts will be a full eight hours detention with Mr. Filch." Professor Snape responding to the outburst with a calm voice.

The class quieted and he waited for more input. "Anyone else? Perhaps Miss. Granger as she always has something to say."

Everyone watched Hermione, amazed that she did not respond back.

"I've got something." Seamus Finnegan spoke out and raised his hand at the same time.

"Please enlighten us Mr. Finnegan." Professor Snape rasped out.

"We get to see our fellow students naked!" Seamus declared.

The class erupted in laughter at the audacity of the Gryffindor brave enough to voice what everyone was thinking.

"Silence!" Professor Snape commended.

The classroom immediately quieted, waiting for Snape's repercussion to Seamus.

"What an accurate and well thought statement Mr. Finnegan. You are the next volunteer."

Seamus walked down and poured the contents of his phial of his phial in and turned to the class. "One here is going to be surprised!"

Everyone watched the vision morph out clearly, showing a scene in the Gyffindor showers.

_Most of the wizards left, pulling a towel from a hook next to their shower point before quickly drying off and wrapping the said towel around their waist before leaving._

_One remained left with Seamus enjoying the view of Dean Thomas who enjoyed the spray of the shower over his body._

_Dean turned the handle off and grabbed the towel hanging next to the shower, drying himself off. _

_Seamus was seen talking to Thomas, the other wizard glance to the exit for a moment before he nodded._

_Seamus dropped the towel wrapped around his hips and wrapped Dean around his arms, holding the young man as he whispered._

_Suddenly the two young wizards kissed deeply, arms wrapped tightly around one another._

_After a moment without breaking the kiss, Seamus unwrapped the towel hanging from Dean's slender hips, revealing his engorged member and knelt down._

_Seamus used his hands and stroked the engorged member of his friend, pausing up for a moment, speaking._

All in the classroom watched as Dean nodded out at whatever was spoken to him.

_Seamus knelt down and gently pulled Deans engorged member to him, slowly dean's member to hand and slowly stroked it, a thumb gently swirling around the large head. This continued for a moment before Seamus took dean's length into his mouth and begin to slowly give his friend a blow job._

_Dean gasped out and used his hands to pull Seamus tightly, forcing him to take his full length into his mouth._

_After a few minutes Dean pull Seamus up and turned him around until the young man's back was pressed tightly against him, leaning to whisper in his ear._

The vision faded as the class gasped out in shock.

Seamus faced them. "I'm not ashamed of it." He declared.

Dean spoke out amusedly. He always suspected Seamus's orientation. "Seamus…Mate... I'm your friend and all, but not THAT much of a friend. I'm sorry but there is no way that is ever going to happen. I'm impressed that you would fantasize of me. Who wouldn't?"

Seamus laughed. "With the requirement and all, I risked a chance. You might have said yes after all." Walking back and took his seat next to Dean.

The class laughed along with the young man, each student thinking perhaps it was not as bad as what the other visions revealed.

Professor Snape watched the young men clap each other's back for a moment and settled down and drew their attention back to him.

"Mr. Finnegan, I've seen anger and hostility between two students when friends reveal what you showed us in the past, sometimes resulting in the one who revealed his Desire take his life when the one focused on denied it and lost friendship resulted from same viewing.. It is remarkable that you accept your friend's orientation and not bothered of what was revealed. Most wizards would not have such an understanding and an unexpected lesson taught in this class. Well done!" P

"Mr. Goyle, you are next." Professor Snape rasped out.

All watched Gregory Goyle hesitated for a moment before walking to the desk and poured the contents of his phial in before looking down and the stone floor.

"Something you do not want revealed to the class Mr. Goyle?" Professor Snape asked the young man.

"Yes." Gregory responded back. "I'm not afraid to reveal it. You promised this will not get out. No one would understand expect another here. I am not a coward despite what everyone thinks of me."

_The Vision appeared revealing a dark chamber with barely flickering torches, revealing three naked young men in black mask standing on small blocks with their arms held out horizontal. One was shaking while the other two remained still._

_A naked witch appeared flicking a black whip, laughing out silently._

"Oh Gods, that's Bellatrix Lestrange!" Hermione shouted out, her body shuddering at the recognition.

Professor Snape pointed his wand at the vision and it stilled. "Miss. Granger, all here know what you suffered under Bellatrix LeStrange's hand. You may wait outside." Watching Potter and Weasley pat her back holding her to them.

He watched the witch compose herself. "It's not necessary Professor Snape. I can watch this." Hermione whispered out loud enough for the whole class to hear.

Deciding not to question the witch's response, Professor Snape flicked his wand at the Vision, allowing it to continue. He personally experienced Bellatrix's test for faith years ago under the very scenario presented in the Vision.

_Bellatrix looked to the wizards standing and immediately focused on the one trembling, flicking her whip out and soon red angry slicing appeared on the unfortunate wizard's body and watched him fall down._

_The naked witch leaned down and removed the mask, leaning down to the stricken wizard for a moment and kicked him in the head, watching to make sure the wizard remained still._

The class gasped out when the mask removed revealed who it was; said wizard being Draco Malfoy sprawled out unconscious on the floor.

_Bellatrix attended the two masked wizards that remained, beating them unmercifuly with her whip until another fell._

_Rushing over, she pulled off the mask revealing Vincent Crabbe for a moment and kicked him unconscious before turning her attention to the lone wizard left standing, blood from the lashing of the whip dripping down his body._

_Bellatrix spoke for a moment and pulled the remaining wizard off the blocks and to the wall, using her wand to lift the wizard up to the shackles hanging on the wall, taking a moment to pull of the mask revealing Gregory Goyle._

_He looked at her adoringly as she moved to him and licked the blood of his body slowly, groaning out in pleasure, his body reacting, fighting the chains that held him._

_Suddenly, the shackles were released and Gregory fell onto the floor, Bellatrix on him right away, hand running on his body as she kissed him for a moment and grabbed the wizard's rock hard erection, muttering for a moment to him, before she grabbed Goyle's rock hard member and took it fully into her mouth._

_The vision paused at the moment when Bellatrix straddled over him and placed Goyle's erect member at her entrance and slowly moved down, shouting out silently._

The vision stilled for a moment before fading away.

Professor Snape noted the shocked look on all of the class except for Draco Malfoy, who hung his head down in shame.

"This is a double potion class! All of you take a ten minute break and will exit the classroom. My Goyle and Mr. Malfoy will remain behind!" He barked out .

Everyone shot out of their desk and exited the classroom.

Professor Snape noted Hermione Granger place her hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder for a moment before leaving, surprised the young man remained silent.


	6. Chapter 6 Reflections of a Deatheater

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story. I hope I am accurate with the students. Gregory Goyle provided a shocking Desire and Severus has dismissed his class to address the two young ex- Deatheaters. **WARNING: Violence/Death/Graphic Sexual content/ BDSM.** Please skip if you are offended by such grouping or not of the age of 18 and over This is AU and not cannon.

Chapter 6: Reflections of a Deatheater

_Professor Snape noted Hermione Granger place her hand on Draco Malfoy's shoulder for a moment before leaving, surprised the young man remained silent._

Professor Snape waved his hand and the door slammed shut. He motioned to Mr. Malfoy to come forward; conjuring two comfortable chairs next his desk before taking his seat.

The young men watched Severus roll up the sleeve of his left arm, and held it out, revealing the faded Mark of Voldemort.

The other two did the same and held their arms out, the Dark Mark there but not as pronounced as the older wizard's Mark.

Severus observed the young men. "It still hurts from time to time and it lessons as time goes by. Do not be surprised that your Mark is faded more than mine. I've had mine for decades, and performed hundreds of unspeakable acts of violence that seated and burned the Mark deeper into my arm. I'll never lose it but there is a good chance that yours will fade with time."

He noted Gregory looking down at the floor while Draco looked to his professor with uncertainty on where this conversation was going.

He sighed. "I see dear Bellatrix has never changed her tactics for new members upon taking of the Mark. Voldemort assigned you to her just after the Initiation correct?"

Both men nodded and Gregory looked to the ground.

"Look at me Gregory!" Professor Snape growled out.

The young man immediately looked to Professor Snape in shame.

"You have no reason to be ashamed. Many get caught up in her web and I was one."

"After that first meeting with her, I was never called back Professor Snape." Draco stated in confusion.

"Be thankful for that Draco as she deemed you as unworthy and told Voldemort her thoughts that you were not the right material for a Deatheater. She was correct as you took the Mark to protect your family."

"But I…" Gregory began. "I liked it. I miss her and I know I am fucked up for thinking that."

"Bella was exceptional at taking misfits or those with a prejudice and work on the insecurities to meld a perfect follower for the Dark Lord. I stood on those same wooden blocks as well, much like you."

"I will tell you of how my relationship with Bellatrix LeStrange and you will not tell a soul. I'm not demanding an Unbreakable mind you. If it gets out I care not in the least, but I will be coming to you if it does and it will not be pleasant."

Both men nodded in agreement and listened in rapt attention to the older man's story.

_He remembered when Lucius brought him before the Dark Lord as a candidate to his ranks when he was seventeen and felt the intrusive invasion of his mind._

_"Severus Snape I find that you are worthy but you need improvement in the hatred that you feel. Dear Bella this is a strong one worthy of the Inner Circle in time and I expect you to train him well as he is young."_

_Bellatrix LeStrange laughed as she removed her mask and stood next to the wizard. "Yes My Lord I will instruct him well." Leading him away to her chambers._

_"Strip!" Bellatrix demanded as she looked to the young wizard with lust._

_"And what does this have to do with my service to our Lord?" He asked her as he looked to the witch. He had heard rumors about her but did not believe them as they all sounded so crazy._

_"Everything Mr. Snape." Bella cackled out as she pointed her wand to the young man and uttered "Crucio!" Enjoying the screams that echoed around her as she held it for a few more moments and released it and watch the wizard stand up with a slight tremble and looked to her with hate._

_Two wooden blocks appeared on the floor in front of him. They were placed three feet away from one another._

_"You will not say a word and you will strip and stand on the blocks with your arms held level to your shoulders. And you will wait for my further command."_

_Bella watched him begin to remove his outer robes. "Slowly Mr. Snape." She called out as a chair appeared and sat down with her wand pointing to him._

_He had never been naked like this in his life and felt humiliated that he was forced to do so by a witch. He slowly turned in a circle before her to show himself off and then did as she commanded, standing on the blocks placed three feet apart as his heels hung down. When he held out his arms to the side and level he felt the strain on his body. So the purpose was for him to fail in her command as he resolved himself not to._

_"Such strong will Mr. Snape. Defy me and you will be punished. Obey and you shall be rewarded."_

_Twenty minutes later she walked up to him. "You have done well Mr. Snape. Step down and be rewarded."_

_He stepped down and looked to her as she placed her hand on his cock and felt a rush of lust as it responded to her touch._

_She pulled at his cock. "Such a large wand to match your large nose. Fuck me now Mr. Snape." She demanded as she pulled him to the floor and moaned out in pleasure as he did exactly that._

_Time went by and sometimes she pulled him in for dinner completely naked led into in view with only a collar and a chain to be displayed before the Dark Lord and his Inner Circle with a collar and chain. Other times he would sneak a deflating drought to no avail as she would laugh and force him to drink another potion as she straddled him. When she was done with him she would chain him up to sleep on the floor in front of her bed._

_The thrill of sex for reward began to lose its appeal as her humiliation of him grew more and more creative. Her practical training was the best he realized as she knew many Dark curses and hexes as he shared those of what he created on his own with her. And she never called him by his given name._

_He relished in the time spent away from her when he was called on raids, striving to outperform his fellow Deatheaters in his torture of the hated muggles and muggle supporters to gain notice with the Dark Lord. He would do anything to get away from her._

_Six months later he found himself kneeling alone before the Dark Lord on his throne. He felt a hand pull him up as another removed his mask. "Welcome Severus to the Inner Circle."_

_He looked into the eyes of his savior as he whispered. "You honor me My Lord."_

_The members of the Inner Circle gathered around him as Bella cackled out. "Welcome to our Circle Severus as only the best of our brothers and sisters stand beside our Lord."_

_The only time she spoke his given name in the six months that she spent with him. He felt worthy as he swiped an involuntary tear away from his eye as the members of the Inner Circle looked to him._

Severus finished his story and watched the two wizards reflecting on his words.

"I suspect your interaction with her was much like mine. Be thankful that your time spent with her was a few years versus my decades with her." Severus softly rasped and paused for a moment in thought.

"You desire that kind of relationship? One of a witch being in control and not necessarily Bellatrix LeStrange?"

"I'm not sure Professor Snape. What normal person would want what I desire?" Gregory spoke out miserably.

"You would be surprised Gregory. But the state where you are at is not healthy. Keep it hidden and one day you will lose control and do something that you will regret and find yourself taking the Dementor's Kiss when caught."

"So you feel the same way as I?" Gregory inquired.

"No Gregory. I've never had the inclination for that type of thing though I did much of that while in service to Voldemort. However, I can help you if you allow me to. I do have contacts for this type of thing."

Severus continued. "You will have to face your class and remain for the rest of it. Do not be ashamed of what you Desire Gregory."

Gregory nodded and watched his Professor turn his attention to Draco. "Will you have the same Desire as Gregory? I need to know so I can prepare."

"Merlin no Professor Snape!" Draco spoke.

He stood up and moved to the door behind his desk and opened it. "You have five minutes before the class comes back. Feel free to take a moment in my office."

He watched the young men walk through the door and sighed.

Minerva appeared and patted the younger man's shoulder. "You've done well Severus."

Severus sighed. "I'll do the best I can for him Minerva, but it is up to him."

Minerva stood back against the wall. "I'll be here in case you need me Severus."

Severus watched the students enter his classroom and sit down quietly, all noting Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle sitting in their seats looking none the worse for wear.

"Any volunteers from Gryffindor or shall I choose again?"


	7. Chapter 7 Practicals Part 4

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story. I hope I am accurate with the students. This is AU and not cannon. Reminder this is M Rated with sexual content.

**For those that review: **Please do not do an anonymous review. I cannot respond with feedback when you critique my story. I have updated all chapters addressing the "rasped" wording. I write for my enjoyment and never delete what other authors consider negative reviews. I write for my enjoyment only and my dear readers are along for the ride. If they enjoy, then everyone does a happy dance. But if not, be brave and post critical review that I can respond to. I never delete them, unlike some authors and like to provide feedback.

If you feel the need to reply anon, then make it constructive and not flaming (The anon reviews in this story are great and helpful!) . That way I can improve my writing.

Royal, I hope my Desire scenario in this chapter met you expectations.

All the bummer words done now. Off to the story!

Chapter 7: Practicals Part 4

"_Any volunteers from Gryffindor or shall I choose again?" _

He waited for a response from the Gryffindors, taking a moment to reach over for a glass of water and sipped slowly, enjoying the coolness of the liquid cool the fire in his throat. For most of the year, he barely talked because of the effect of talking too much put him in absolute pain.

If things panned out, the potion that he tended to over much of the year would be ready tonight and his voice back to normal.

No one came up. "Mr. Potter your Desire will not shock anyone." He called out. Voice not rasping much with the help of the water he drank moments ago.

Harry walked down the aisle, giving Professor Snape a smug look before tipping the contents of his phial into cauldron.

All watched the vision appeared with no one being surprised that the witch revealed was Ginny Weasley, current regular 7th year student at Hogwarts.

_Harry was high in the sky on his broom chasing Ginny Weasley, and just when he came close to her, she moved suddenly and shot away from him._

_The game of chase continued for a while and just when he thought he caught her she turned her broom downward, hurtling toward the ground._

_At the last possible moment she slowed and alighted off her broom in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and looked up to wait for him. _

_Suddenly she jumped when Harry snuck up from behind and grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly, and whispered._

The class watched Ginny laugh and twist around in Potter's arm to face him.

_Harry looked at her in wonder, the setting sun having a blazing effect on fiery red hair._

_Suddenly Ginny reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few moments bot witch and wizard groping each other's body in passion._

_Ginny broke the kiss and pulled Harry along, moving under the Quidditch stands until she stopped at a spot, a comfy red duvet on the ground._

_Harry watched Ginny remove her thick padded Quidditch shirt and tossed it aside, her white tank top soaked in sweat, her small petite breast practically showing in the wet white top._

_Harry immediately did the same and both eyed one another for a moment before both removed their undershirts as one and tossed them aside._

_Harry rushed to Ginny kissing her passionately, one hand holding her tightly while another traced slowly down her spine, eliciting a shudder from the witch._

_Both began to untie the drawstrings that held the white padded Quidditch pants to them, hands diving in and pushed down in one fluid motion. _

_Harry laid her down on the bed, while Ginny pulled his Quidditch pants down holding his member and guiding it ever so slowly…._

The Vision stopped and held at that scene for a moment before disappearing.

"I hope Miss. Weasley is of Age Mr. Potter." Severus spoke out as the rest of the class giggled out.

A red-faced, Mr. Potter went back to his seat and sat down. Professor Snape watched his cronies pat him on the back and whispered.

A Tempest charm revealed itself in front of Professor Snape.

"Remaining Slytherin, think on who will volunteer next. Excuse me for a moment."

The class watched Professor Snape turn around and strode to the furthest corner and tended an un-noticed cauldron and ladled a good bit contents on the un-noticed cauldron into a phial.

They watched their professor swallow the contents of the phial down, shuddering for a moment before he drew back up.

A silkily voice replaced the former harsh rasping words of their professor. "Now, who is next from Sytherin?" Professor Snape demanded in the smooth silky voice all was used to before the battle of Hogwarts.

All in the classroom watched pug faced Milicent Bulstrode walk down the aisle and faced Professor Snape for a moment and touched her phial to the cauldron.

The vision appeared and all gasped out in shock the beautiful witch in the vision.

_Milicent walked down the hallway, with a group of male students following her. She turned around and all stopped, talking to one another._

_Smiling, she continued to walk down the castle corridor._

_Theodore Nott stood outside the Potions classroom, smiling when she walked up to him._

_He handed her a neatly wrapped small box, pulling out a beautiful pearl necklace._

_Theodore placed it around her neck, taking advantage to peck her on the cheek before going into the Potions classroom._

_Millicent touched her cheek, shocked and pleased look on her face, not noticing the male students walk past her and go into the same classroom._

_She walked in after a moment and there were ten gifts sitting at her desk. Suddenly all shot off her desk and landed on the Potions professor desk at the front of the classroom._

_Looking up she found Professor Snape's look of disapproval on his face as he began the class._

_Glancing about she saw the glares of jealousy from Granger, Patil, and Bulstrode. Her smile widened, revealing perfect white teeth._

The vision changed.

_Millicent walked down the main aisle in the Great Hall and the chatting students stilled all eyes on her. From the male students a look of longing appeared on their face while the female students shot icy glares of hatred._

_She noticed much of the same from the Head table._

The vision morphed, revealing a beautiful Millicent Bulstrode, long black hair soft and shiny with a gorgeous smile on her face.

The vision threw her off track. "I think your potion is broken Professor Snape. I was not thinking about that when obtaining my ingredient."

Professor Snape moved up without a word and took a phial out of his robes and poured the contents in.

All watched the same specter of Death appear from the previous revelation of Snape's Desire.

"The potion is functioning as expected. Do you know the meaning of the Vision Miss. Bulstrode?"

Millicent remained silent. She knew what the potion revealed. Her desire to be seen as beautiful in everyone's eyes.

"I don't believe it!" Theodore Knott muttered out in shock.

Millicent hung her head down in shame. It was he that she was thinking of.

"No Millicent I don't mean that." Theodore called out. "I'll show you."

Professor Snape watched the young man walk up to his desk and poured the contents of his phial into the cauldron without permission. He was a solitary student by nature and rarely interacted with his fellow Slytherins unless it was to join in on conversations about Pure-Blood superiority, no doubt encouraged by his father who was a true Deatheater.

Millicent went to leave and Theodore grabbed her hand to hold her back, a gold flash of light appeared and faded out quickly.

"Stay here with me, Millicent." Theodore whispered to her.

Professor Snape noticed the gold flash of light while the rest of the class did not react. The couple was Bonded in that moment and they did not even know it.

The vision appeared with the same beautiful Millicent Bulstrode that was revealed in the previous vision walk down the main hall and out of the castle wearing a light blue cotton summer dress with low heeled flats.

_Theodore stood next to the lake, smiling when he noticed Millicent walk toward him._

_When she stood before him, Theodore gently kissed her outstretched hand, adoration in his eyes._

_Suddenly remembering, he pulled out a long thin box from his robes and snapped it open, revealing a pearl necklace. Encouraged from her nod, he took out the necklace and placed it around her neck._

_He stood back, admiring Millicent for a moment asking a question before unbuttoning her outer robes and gently removed them from her and folding them neatly and laid them on the large blanket at his feet._

_Theodore sat down and patted the empty space next to him._

_Millicent sat down beside him and watched the sunset begin to fade, bright rays glistening on the lake._

_He moved to her feet and gently removed the black student issued court shoes and placed them beside him and gently removed her socks._

_Theodore gently kneaded her foot, large, deft hands gently messaging her foot for long moments before moving down and gently kissed her big toe._

_Soon the light kisses on her foot began to move up, kissing the back side of her calf while watching for her approval and continued when it was apparent she enjoyed it._

_He lingered for a moment on her inner thigh, placing gentle kisses on her soft skin and looked up, seeing the bliss and lust on her face._

_Moving until he was atop of her fully dressed, he whispered his feeling of adoration to her. The hope that she would choose him to be hers._

All of the visions up to now were silent, and the class jumped slightly when they heard Millicent's voice gently speak. "_You are mine Theodore Knott."_

The vision faded and all looked to Theodore Knott in shock. The wizard tended to keep to himself and Millicent Bulstrode did the same thing.

Theodore turned to her. "Don't you see it Millicent? I love you and desired you for ages. What you see yourself as is exactly what I have seen you as."

"I don't know Theodore…." Millicent began.

Draco shouted out in shock. "I saw a gold flash when he touched her hand! They are Bonded."

"Miss Bulstrode, Mr. Knott please take your seats." Watching Mr. Knott lead her to the desk he normally shared alone and pulled out a seat for her before taking his own.

Professor Snape looked over the classroom. "Mr. Malfoy's words are correct as I observed the same golden flash of light when they joined hands and it explains his exact vision of her matching her perceived view of herself. He has subconsciously feeding her mind how he exactly sees her using the unrecognized Bond. My congratulations to you on this special moment."

The class remained silent on their normally cold Potions professor words.

He continued. "All Pure-blood witches and wizards know of this as they are taught early on the Rituals of Marriage. Most marry because of duty to their House but this applies to other witches and wizards as well. True Bonds are rare in the Magical world and held in high respect when recognized."

He watched Hermione Granger begin to raise her hand and continued before she could ask the question. "Those interested in Bonding should research the book "Bonds in the Magicqal World". The book not only notes Bonding but others as well. The Unbreakable Vow is discussed in great detail along with others. It is an forgotten book but I encourage all to read it. Most Slytherins know of it and use the forgotten past to forward their means as most of the Bonds are still active."

Professor Snape watched Miss. Granger lower her hand and began to write on her piece of parchment. No doubt the witch would check the book out from the library and study it tonight.

He paused for a moment. "Miss Granger, you are next."


	8. Chapter 8 Practical Part 5

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story. I hope I am accurate with the students. This is AU and not cannon. Reminder this is M Rated with sexual content.

Sorry for the long delay for I am now at my parent's house helping them and did not have time to update. My Dad is unwell and I will try to keep timely updates. Please understand that life gets in the way.

Chapter 8: Practical Part 5

_He paused for a moment. "Miss Granger, you are next."_

Miss Granger stood up and hesitated. "Professor, may I ask an academic question related to this Practical before commencing it?"

"By all means Miss Granger. You are the only one brave enough to ask as all here mindlessly performed their Practical and not question it. I hope your question is worth it or you will be spending your last night at Hogwarts with a detention with Mr. Filtch."

Hermione noted the neutral voice edged with a hint of a dare. "During this lesson other students Desire's were revealed that was unexpected to the participant. If a student had a relationship with the said student, would that alter my Desire?"

"No detention for you tonight Miss. Granger, for that is a valid question." Snape replied in his low silky voice that carried across the silent classroom. "Revelations will not affect your Practical for it captures what you were thinking at the moment in time, capturing it. What is revealed will not be altered by what Mr. Weasley revealed and your newfound doubts of your relationship. If you wanted to see if it does, merely obtain your ingredient again and use the potion to see it."

Hermione approached the cauldron and touched her phial to the potion and stepped back.

The vision morphed out with Hermione sitting at a desk, picking up a parchment and smelled it, sighing out in pleasure.

_She glanced out the window of her room at the Burrow watching Arthur Weasley cut the lawn with a muggle lawnmower while fully dressed in wizard's robes._

_She chuckled at that, taking a moment to pick up a fresh bit of parchment and breathed in its scent along with the smell of fresh cut grass wafting in from the open window._

_Looking up she found Ronald Weasley leaning down, whispering in her ear while reaching his arms down to hug her, moving until he gently kissed her neck._

_Pulling her up, Ron kissed her passionately while his finger moved to unbutton her blue jeans._

_At that she pushed him away until he fell onto the bed, looking a bit put off when Hermione laughed and pulled her wand from her back pocket and pointed it at the window watching it close before turning to the door and pointed her wand at it for a moment before moving to her boyfriend and pushed him until he was lying flat on his back and straddled him._

Draco watched the vision with interest. He wasn't concerned with Granger but of Weasley. Everyone knew the Weasley clan fathered babies one after another and wondered if it was all in the size of the package.

He inwardly snickered when his Sytherins chuckled out, recognizing her silent wand movements to silence the room via Muffliato spell.

Draco glanced over to Weasley, who was leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

_Hermione pulled of her t-shirt and leaned down and kissed Ron passionately while his fingers reached to her back and unclasped her bra and tossed it down to the floor._

_Breaking the kiss, he moved to kiss her pert breast, taking a nipple in and sucked it._

Draco continued to watch, thinking he would get his answer when the room flashed out and the vision morphed to Professor Snape looking out, eyes narrowed.

What the fuck! Granger fancied his Godfather? That could not be.

He gasped out in shock along with the rest of the class.

"What the Hells Hermione?" Ron shouted out in shock

Silence descended on the classroom, all eyes to their Potions professor to see how he would react.

Minutes ticked by in silence until Hermione shrilled out, obviously upset on the revelation and declared. "I do not fancy Professor Snape! Everyone knows I am about academics. It is obvious Professor Snape is revealed is because I want to excel in my Apprenticeship to him in Potions!"

She turned and looked at Professor Snape in hope, finding him looking back at her with a neutral expression.

He slowly stood up from his chair and decided to give her an out. "Miss. Granger is certainly focused on academics and with me slated to be her Master while she apprentices is no doubt the reason. Remember Disirus shows what you desire and it is not necessarily desires of a relationship but other things as well."

Professor Snape paused for a moment speaking before he would have caught himself. "It makes me wonder what you think of when the arms of your Beau is wrapped around in an intimate act. You may take your seat Miss. Granger."

All watched Hermione go back to her seat, head down in embarrassment and sat down between Potter and Weasley. Harry patted her back in sympathy.

Suddenly the last Slytherin student bolted out of the classroom, door slamming shut behind him.

Seamus, not missing a beat called out. "Perhaps he fancied Professor Snape as well!"

"Silence Mr. Finnegan!" Professor Snape snarled out. Silencing the sniggers from the class at the young wizard's words.

He pulled his outer robes to him and crossed his arms. "You have what is revealed. Do with it as you please. You have no other classes until graduation tomorrow at 2pm. I will be in my office if you require any advice. Now go!"

Professor Snape observed Mr. Weasley bolt out of his chair, running out with Miss. Granger following his heels. That was a relationship doomed to fail with his revelations and hers. Not that he fancied the witch, blaming the revelation on her academic focus.

The class slowly left and Draco called out as he left. "Professor Snape, this was the most interesting Potions practical ever."

Professor Snape pointed his wand and the door slammed the door behind his Godson. No doubt he was thinking on how to use this newfound knowledge to harass the Gryffindors.

The Headmistress revealed herself and walked over to his desk. "Surely you have seen yourself revealed as an object of Desire in all of the years you have presented this practical."

"Look at me and how I teach Minerva. I am not one to be desired at all. I have never come across this at all. It is how she explained it. No doubt an academic interest involved." Severus snarled at her.

Minerva held out her hands. "She saved you Severus. Perhaps deep down she fancies you and does not realize it. That was the target of your class today is it not?"

"Go away Minerva! I am content in what I have and that is to be alone and not to be pestered." Severus growled out. "Her revelation is nothing to me!" He spat out.

Minerva observed the younger man sitting at his desk that she taught years ago. "I'm not saying to pursue her, but her Desire is interesting. Take it for what it is. Maybe you should confirm that Death is what you truly desire after what was revealed today."

Before he could snarl in response, Minerva left his classroom.

HGSSSHGSSHGSS

Harry met Hermione in the Courtyard as requested by the Patronus that she sent.

"Harry!" She sobbed out and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Ron is refuses to talk to me."

"I can't believe Profeesor Snape popped in on my Disirus lab. I do not think of that man like that! Not at all!"

Harry led Hermione and sat her down at a stone bench and joined her. "You saved him you know? That and along with your apprenticeship must be the reason."

He patted her back. "I saw him chatting with Patel earlier. I don't know what to say Hermione. With everything revealed about his Desires and yours, I'm not sure what to tell you."

"I swear I love him Harry. The revelation of Professor Snape does not change my mind."

Harry sighed. "I'll get with him and tell him, but are you really sure on that? I'll make him meet you and you guys can discuss it. Ron is my best friend along with you, but deep down I feel you need something more than what Ron can give you and Ron needs something more than what you can give him."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry. You're the best. We need to get to dinner now."

Harry smiled. "Sure thing Hermione." Taking her hand in his and led her toward the Great Hall.

HGSS/HGSS/HGSS

Harry and Hermione entered the Great hall looking for the expected seats saved for them next to Ron and found they were filled.

Walking down the aisle they took the last free seats next to Ginny Weasley.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Harry whispered to her. "It seems he has acted on his Practical. I'll still talk to him."

Hermione glanced down the row and noticed Ron's arm around Patel, talking to her.

"Don't bother Harry. I will obtain a new ingredient and sure Professor Snape will allow me to view it before graduation. I bet he brewed a new batch to confirm as well knowing him."

"I will prove that Ron is for me and no one else. I don't care if I have to give up my academics if it means to be with Ron." Hermione pulled roasted chicken and salad to her plate.

HGSS/HGSS/HGSS

Later that night:

A wizard took solace to pleasure to himself to prove that all he wanted was to die.

A witch took pleasure to herself to prove that she loved one red haired wizard that fought together with her and Harry to defeat Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story. I hope I am accurate with the students. This is AU and not cannon. Reminder this is M Rated with sexual content.

Chapter 9 Repercussions

_Later that night:_

_A wizard took solace to pleasure to himself to prove that all he wanted to die._

_A witch took pleasure to herself to prove that she loved one red haired wizard that fought together with her and Harry to defeat Voldemort._

**Before that moment:**

Hermione nibbled at her roasted chicken and salad, waiting for the moment Ron would leave the Great Hall. Twenty minutes it took him to stand up and lead Patil out of the hall.

He followed her boyfriend and called to the couple when they were out and in the main corridor.

"Ron we need to talk." Trying to keep her voice calm and only moderately succeeding.

Ron leaned over and whispered to Patil and Hermione watched the witch walk away without a word. He turned to face her. "What did you expect Hermione? Snape revealed as your Desire and not me?" He snapped out.

Hermione snapped back. "And what do you expect me to believe Ron? Your Desire revealed Lavender Brown and Patil's revealed a threesome? You cheated on me!"

Ron glanced around; noting the students of Hogwart's pausing in their exit from the Great Hall and watched the couple in interest.

"That happened before we got together." Ron mumbled and looked the ground.

"Have you moved on Ron? No hope for me despite what was revealed? Do you think I really desire Professor Snape? Hermione shrilled out.

The arguing couple took no notice of the students backing away from the couple. The two Gryffindors were hissing and making clicking noise to each other.

Draco leaned back enjoying the theatrics, knowing why the two were not speaking English or any known language. His fellow students feared they were mental or perhaps Imperio'd.

He pointed his wand to the couple and watched both stiffen and fell down, unable to move.

It was then the by-standers ran off in fear, not sure what happened to the couple and exit was the best option.

Striding over he squatted down and rolled Weasley onto his back.

"I found your argument very entertaining until you started hissing and clicking at one another, our dear fellow students thinking that you've gone mental. I realized you must be talking about Desirus and Professor Snape's charms do not allow that. I am going to release you now. Go somewhere else and argue about your love life outside of the castle."

He waited a moment, enjoying the angry glares from the couple and stood up, pointing his wand down releasing them.

Professor Snape rushed in, wand in hand. "What is going on here Mr. Malfoy?"

"Nothing Sir." Draco smirked at his Godfather. "I was helping them with a communication issue."

Professor Snape arched an eyebrow at Draco for a moment and moved to allow Mr. Malfoy to leave.

He watched the two students stand up and looked to the ground when they noticed his presence.

"I was walking down the hall and a large group of students rushed by, the main conversation the Granger and Weasley must have been hexed by someone because they hissed and clicked to one another, sounding like an angry bird and a hissing cat. My, my, my, what a way to finish your last year of Hogwarts. It may even get in "Hogwarts: A History."

He continued. "No doubt Mr. Malfoy being the concerned student felt it prudent to act and gave you advice. I recommend you follow it."

Hermione snapped her head up and looked at her Professor, horrified at his words.

Professor Snape observed them for a moment and left without a word, black robes swishing about him.

Hermione looked at Ron. "We owe it to each other to talk this out Ron."

**HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS_ HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS**

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ginny by his side and sat down next to Ron. Looking over he found Patil sitting where Hermione normally sat beside his friend.

Harry leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know Mate." Continuing to eat the last of the roasted parsnips from his plate.

"Did you talk to Hermione?" Harry whispered back, watching a plate of food appear in front of him.

"Yeah we talked Harry. It's good between us." Ron whispered back before attacking the rest of the food on his place with gusto.

Harry attended to his meal alarmed at the lack of response from his friend.

**HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS_ HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS_HG_SS**

Hermione skipped dinner and went up to the Astronomy Tower. She often went there to think about difficult subjects during her years at Hogwarts, the stars soothing her racing mind to come to the correct conclusions.

Being a Muggle from the city where bright lights blanked out all except the strongest of stars, she remembered being awed by the sight, the whole sky filled with right and faint stars, seeming to push down and reach out to her when she attended her first Astronomy class.

Conguring up a comfortable chair, she looked up to the stars and their beauty. In the many times she felt hopeless during the War before she left with Harry and Ron on the Horcrux hunt she would always come here to sooth her fears.

Most thought she was a strong person and fearless. Most of the time she was scared spitless, thinking on what their failure would mean in the future. It was only with a strong resolve that she was able to persevere and come through.

She let her mind wander, thoughts drawing to Professor Snape.

After the Battle she went back to the Shack and found the seemingly dead wizard laying in a pool of blood. A quick Diagnostic spell indicated the wizard was close to death. Falling beside him, she searched his pockets and found three phials. She forced them down his throat and stepped back when the man took a deep breath and shuddered out, taking deep breaths of air.

A Pratronus sent back found Harry and Ron leading the stricken wizard along with Poppy back to the castle.

She visited him every day after that, watching him in the bed unresponsive while the Healers of St. Mungo's fretted over him. Day after day she would read to him about the news on the recovery after Voldemort's failure and then potions books when she got bored of reading the news.

Time passed and three weeks later he woke up, moving slowly until he caught her eyes, his narrowed to here. "What is this Miss. Granger?" He rasped out.

"Hold Professor Snape while I get the Healers. They'll be able to tell you more than I can." Rushing from her seat and calling Healers to his room.

Oh he was harsh to her, demanding that she leave and would growl out in displeasure when she did not.

"You are lucky I cannot get to my wand on the stand next to me Miss. Granger. The act of hexing you into Oblivion would be my greatest comfort at this time." He growled out. "Why are you here anyway? Go back to your parents!"

She looked back into angry obsidian eyes and responded back. "Harry and Ron are taking time to recover, and well, I do not have a family to go back to." She quietly responded. "You're stuck with me until you are released."

She watched his eyes soften. "Your parents? Henry and Monica I believe? Did the Death Eaters get to them?" He rasped out.

"No Professor Snape. I did the worst thing to keep them safe. I Obliviated them and sent them to Australia before I went to the Burrow to attend Bill and Fluer's wedding. I went back to retrieve them and I could not call back the Obliviate. I am nothing to them despite I saved their lives. They do not remember so I have no family, much like you." She responded back in a quiet voice.

Time passed and she told Professor Snape everything from her view leading up to the Final battle. At times he would ask her what she wanted going forward from the War.

One month later Hermione came into his room and found him sitting on his bed dressed in the dark robes she associated to him.

"I am about to be released so your visits can cease." He rasped out.

"Of course Sir." Hermione replied, backing out of his room, disappointment in her eyes. They had developed a kind of a bond and learned much of one another in the past month.

"Miss Granger!" He rasped out sharply before his voice softened. "Minerva tells me the 7th years will be offered a "Do Over" so to speak at an accelerated pace. Attend this course and graduate and you will be my Apprentice of Potions in the next year, the first I have ever taken on. I will spend time with you during the year to get you ready if you wish to pursue it."

Hermione rushed to her Potions Professor and hugged him.

After a moment he patted he back and released her. "Go and I will see you in the term."

He treated her the same as the other students and expected it. She could not wait until after she graduated so she could be treated like a witch and not a student.

Hermione ended her memory. She still loved Ron and she would prove it tomorrow morning before graduation.

HG_SS_HG_SSHG_SSHG

The next morning at 10 am, she arrived at Professor Snape's office. She took her place at her table.

Snape glanced up and found Miss. Granger seated, apparently waiting for something.

"Do you need assistance with something Miss. Granger?" He asked cordially. She was technically not a student in his eyes any longer, being she would graduate and be his apprentice in the next Term."

"Not yet Professor Snape. I'm waiting for Ron and we hope to see our Desires to see if anything has changed."

Snape quirked his eyebrow for a moment at her before going back to grading the last of the younger students finals for the end of Term.

He glanced up, sensing a presence in front of his desk. "Yes Miss. Granger?" He drawled out, placing his quill in an inkwell.

"Professor Snape…" Hermione began nervously. "Has Ron been by to see you this morning?"

"Miss Granger, be assured that you are the only one that has visited me this morning. "

"That bastard!" Hermione spat out. "He promised that he would meet me here so I can prove my love to him."

Severus stood up, picking up the papers on his desk. "I brewed up a fresh batch for the two of you, expecting a visit."

Hermione followed his eyes and found two small cauldrons simmering on a low flame.

"If you wish to prove that you do indeed care for Mr. Weasley, be my guest." Moving to the door behind his desk."

"Are you going to stay and watch so you can be an eyewitness…." She began, stopping when she found him glaring at her.

"No Miss Granger." He spat out. "I gave everyone an opportunity and it seems your beau is happy with what was revealed to him. Besides, I have had my fill of seeing half naked students. Please clean the cauldron when you are through and make sure to close the door behind you."

He left her in the classroom, door slamming shut behind him.

She moved to the two cauldrons, turning the flame off on one as Ron was too much of a chicken to at least show up.

Pulling the phial out of her pocket she debated. The absence of Ron proved to her that he moved on despite what they agreed on and she should probably do the same. Still, she was one that could not leave things undone and she knew she loved Ron.

She touched her phial into the cauldron and stepped back as her Desire appeared.

HG_SSHG_SS_HG_SS

Professor Snape entered his chambers and dropped the graded papers on his desk, pausing for a moment.

He brewed a new Desirus potion for himself and left it simmering along with the other two cauldrons before retiring the night before.

He went to bed with a purpose last night, thinking on what it always was, Death in his dream and his Desire.

At first it was methodical as always, mind not thinking of anything in particular, his hand stroking his cock for release. A release that always left him empty, and thus the vision of Death enter on his Desire, for he did not desire or fantasize on anyone, his existence empty and pathetic.

Then she appeared…..

In his chambers…his bed chambers and she was there, muggle jeans hugging her hips with a crisply starched white button down blouse accenting her pert breast nicely.

And oh her fingers…slowly unbuttoning his outer cloak, pushing it off his shoulder before her nimble fingers began to unbutton his frock coat and soon that was pushed aside and fell next to his outer cloak on the floor at his feet.

His heart raced and the room grew hot, yet he remained still, allowing her the upper hand as she unbuttoned his white silk shirt, which was the last bastion of his defense against the world.

Soon his white silk shirt was pushed away and did not fall, as it was tucked into his trousers and the witch placed her hand on his chest.

Touched, a simple touch, her hand resting on his chest and he hitched like he could not breath and felt her hand grab his and led it up to the first button on her blouse.

He began to unbutton her blouse, noting her smile to him as her finished his task and pushed the blouse away, revealing her shoulder.

Her blouse was tucked into her jeans as well and did not fall as his. As soon as he found her revealed, he quickly removed her bra and flung it aside before leaning in and gently kissed her collar bone, eliciting a hiss of enjoyment from the witch.

His lips kissed every portion of what was exposed, and suddenly found himself slowly licking a nipple, shuddering when he heard two words from her.

"Oh Severus!"

He immediately moved to her ear and nipped it before breathing. "Hermione." Into her ear as his nimble fingers unbuttoned her jeans and zipped it down, pushing the muggle clothing off revealing sweet slim hips revealed to him.

Suddenly, she maneuvered him and used her fingers to unbutton his trousers and push down.

Trousers pushed down at his feet, he felt her push and he was on his bed on his back looking up to her.

Then she was upon him, grabbing his hard cock and guiding it into her, slowly sinking and stilled before she moved sitting astride him.

Oh how she teased him! Just when he thought he would explode into her, she would slow, and then stop, leaning down and capture his lips as he kissed her back hungrily.

After the third time she held off, he pulled her until she was beneath him and began to pound into her.

No thought to her, just his need and hers. "Hold, hold, hold, Hermione!" He panted out, driving into her without holding back.

He felt her walls crash around him, and that was it as he howled her name out as he came into her, holding her tightly as he pumped into her, whispering in her ear. "Mine! You will always be mine!"

HGSS_HGSS_HGSS

Hermione watched her Desire fade away. In what was revealed, she owned him body and soul. Shocked, she cleaned the caldron as demanded, noting an uncleansed cauldron in the sink and cleaned it as well.

Her true desire was Professor Severus Snape.


	10. Chapter 10 Act?

A/N: My student survival information is taken from Lexicon. If you want to see a particular student, please IM me. As always JK owns Harry Potter and I make no bucks and hope you enjoy my story. I hope I am accurate with the students. This is AU and not cannon. Reminder this is M Rated with sexual content. I hope this is not too rambling as my life in flux and writing this when I can and hope not to be a disappointment.

Chapter 10 Act?

Hermione left the Potions classroom after cleaning the cauldrons, dazed. Could she really feel for him that much based on what her Desire revealed?

So lost in her thoughts, she was brought out of her reflections when the portrait of the Fat Lady inquired in a louder voice than normal. "Password please!"

She looked up to the portrait looking at her with irritation and realized she must have been standing there for a while. "Sorry, password is "Neigh they all fly!""

She watched the Fat Lady dab her eyes with a hanky. "They do every year, dear." Moving aside to reveal the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Walking through the entrance into the Gryffindor common room, she found it only one person sitting in one of the many red, plush sofas.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called out.

Hermione walked over to where her friend sat. "Hi Gin. Seen your brother about?"

Ginny looked nervous for a moment before she responded. "I haven't seen Ron all day."

Hermione pitied the position that Ginny was put in. "It's okay Ginny. When you see your brother, tell him he should have told me in person that he did not want to be with me after telling me he would try."

"I don't understand what is up with him Hermione. Why is he interested in Patil?"

"War changes people and thinking on it, it's for the best." Hermione replied and walked to the staircase before Ginny could ask further questions.

Making it to her bed on the 7th Year Girls dormitory, she fell on her bed and moved the curtain around the bed to ensure her privacy.

Lying back, she put her hands behind her head and stared up at the red canopy. How could a man that in all appearances was a cold man be so sensuous? Her Desire started out with different scenes from the past, mostly talking and learning of one another. After the initial shock of her in his hospital room, they grew accustomed to one another and fell into an easy friendship that needed to end to outward appearances, though in the evenings they would spend an hour or two discussing her future and prepping here for her upcoming apprenticeship.

Scenes like that appeared and faded until the final one, her sitting next to him on the large green sofa in his living quarters when he suddenly put down his book and cusped her chin, long fingers gently tracing he cheek before suddenly pulling her into an embrace and kissed her deeply.

And in that single kiss that faded away was the moment she realized that he was the one for her.

Professor Snape said the practical was to see true Desire and have the courage and act on it.

Oh she could be Gryffindor and announce it and act without thinking as her House was known for, but Professor Snape was different. It would have to be subtle and bold at the same time.

HG_SS_HGSS_HGSS_HG_SS

Professor Snape stood next to Septima Vector, Professor of Arithmancy; on the raised platform waiting for the Graduation ceremony to begin.

In the past he loathed this event, shaking the student's hands as they waited for a parted word of encouragement for their future and not receiving any from him.

But this year would be different. He actually fostered students this year instead of just going in through the motions and fearing (rightfully so) of seeming to help any House except for Slytherin when Voldemort was around. It was surprisingly refreshing as there were a few students that actually had the ability to pursue a career in Potions.

Soon the speeches were over, with Miss Granger achieving the highest grade of her graduating class along with Mr. Malfoy in second.

The graduates were called in alphabetical order, receiving their rolled parchment declaring their graduation from Hogwarts.

He shook everyone's hand and genuinely (for the most part) speaking words of encouragement.

And the she was in front of him. "Miss. Granger, I prepare to start your apprenticeship in Potions. I promise you will hate me at the end of the first year."

She laughed and took his hand and shook it. "No doubt Professor Snape. I'll be back two weeks before Term. Thank you for everything that you have taught me."

He released her hand, curious of the stressing of the word "taught" and felt a small piece of parchment in his hand. He quirked an eyebrow at her and watched her smile to him before moving to shake Septima's hand.

He quickly tucked her note in a pocket of his robes and continued shaking hands until the last graduate was seated, the Headmistress shouting out. "I present to you the graduating class of Hogwarts! I will see everyone at your Graduation Ball tonight at 7 p.m!"

He watched the families of students rush to their children at the announcement, hugs, slapping on the back, and some students gathering into small groups, no doubt spouting their plans to keep in touch.

Severus remained on the platform, watching witches and wizards mingle in happiness. When he graduated from Hogwarts he felt nothing but relief to get away from the Maruaders who had made his life hell in the seven years of study with a promise from a wizard that he was important and had a purpose. That turned into the worst, his years sucked away and almost dying because of said wizard. He tucked his hands in his pockets.

A finger touched the note. He had forgotten about it. No doubt it was probably a list of questions on what she needed to do to prepare for her upcoming apprenticeship.

Un-folding the letter, he noted a question written down in her neat writing consisting of 5 words.

"_Do you dare to act?"_

Such an ambiguous question and it left a lot of things unsaid. If someone else read the letter, they would be confused. Act on what?

He smirked as he turned to walk down the steps of the platform. It was a Slytherin play to be sure and he appreciated the subtleness of the question. She did not think of the meaning and wanted to see how she would react to his questioning.

For the first time in twenty plus years of service to Hogwarts, he would attend the Graduation Dance of Hogwarts.

This is a break: hg ss hg ss hg ss

Severus Snape sat at the Head table along with his fellow professors dressed in the robes of their Mastership. The field of Potions was represented with purple robes and he only wore them once when he obtained his mastership. Instead, he work formal jet black robes with the medals of his Masterships of Potions and Herbology around his neck, much to the disgust of his fellow professors.

He looked for Hermione Granger and found her sitting at a table far to the left with Potter and Ginny Weasley. He was not surprised that the red-headed whelp was absent from her.

There was only one dance he waited for and he was a patient man for the most part now that he did not have to play the role of a double-spy.

Soon the announcement was made for the Professor's dance and he shocked Headmistress McGonagall when he stood up and walk down to a table and bowed to Hermione Granger holding out his hand.

"Miss Granger will you accept this dance with me?" He asked in a low, silky voice.

Hermione smiled to him and grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her up and lead her to the dance floor as the waltz began to play.

Hermione grew nervous at the silence.

Taking the young witch into his arms he spoke. "Your message was interesting Miss. Granger." He purred.

He continued when she did not respond. "You ask if I dare to act. You've seen my Desire. Are you offering to assist me in my travel to the Veil?"

Severus twirled her around a corner. "Hmmm. Perhaps you can slip me a poison to help me on my way? There are many ways to death after all Miss. Granger."

Hermione looked at the older wizard absolutely horrified. "Merlin no! I just thought." Stuttering. "That perhaps…"

"Perhaps what Miss. Granger? That perhaps after seeing your Desire and I appeared? Perhaps there is something more in the revelation that was cemented when you watched the second viewing. Something unexpected perhaps?"

He twirled her around another corner. "Perhaps I appeared again without Mr. Weasley?" He inquired.

The music ended and Hermione bowed as required and noted her Potions professor did the same.

He whispered to her. "Perhaps it should be you to act and not me."

He left her at the floor to ponder his words.


	11. Chapter 11 Hermione Acts

Chapter 11: Hermione Acts

All graduates that wanted to spend the night at Hogwarts after the Graduation night were allowed to and Hermione took advantage of the offer and spent one last night in her dorm room.

Entering, she noted no one else was there and breathed a sigh of relief and quickly removed her silk blue dress and hung it up on the stand beside her bed. Not like he noticed, she grumbled to herself. She spent hours attending to her appearance and her hair, something she rarely did. Everyone noticed except her intended target.

"You look beautiful!" Harry whispered in her ear while he danced with her.

Seamus took her in his arms and twirled her around the dance floor with exaggerated movements, whispering in her ear. "If I did not have the hots for Dean or wizards, I think you could be the one to turn me straight. Hope your beau Snape notices it. Positively delicious!"

Hermione blushed and said nothing and Seamus noted it. "More than Academics I think Miss. Granger." Imitating Professor Snape almost perfectly.

Sadly Ron stayed with Praviti and did not approach her at all or speak to her, his indifference hurting her. After all they went through he could at least have wished her well.

Dressed in her faded white and red stripped pajamas, she pulled up the red comforter around her and fell asleep, thinking of her Professor's words of she would need to be the one to act.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Snape arrived at his quarters in the dungeon pulling of his medals of masterships and laid them on his desk to be put up later.

Unbuttoning his robes, he placed them on the stand in the corner before sitting on the bed and bent down to unlace his jet black dragon hide boots.

Leaving them at the side of the bed, he quickly undressed and dressed in his comfortable white cotton pajamas and wrapped the black comforter around him.

Perhaps he was wrong for forcing the young witch to pursue him as he remembered her fluster at his words.

If she did, there were far more repercussions if she decided to pursue it. He was playing a cat and mouse game and he promised himself long ago that he would never pursue another witch.

If the witch thought he was worth it, then she would pursue him with her own decision. That way he could not be to blame if things did not pan out.

HGSS:HGSS:HSSS:HGSS

Hermione stood at the platform in Hogsmeade waiting for the Hogwarts Express train to take he back to London.

Draco Malfoy stood next to her. "This is it Granger."

Hermione turned to him surprised that he spoke to here. "So he speaks to me."

Draco turned to face her. "I've spoken to you in school this year, civilly for the most part. Things have changed Granger and I have my own life to live and not dictated by my father."

She smiled. "I believe you and the name is Hermione. I did not speak out in class but however did you get out of showing everyone your Desire. I bet I am the only one that noticed it."

Draco smirked. "I think my Godfather purposely forgot about me after what Gregory revealed and I was not about to remind him. You may call me Draco." He replied in a haughty voice and then after a moment chuckling.

"You've changed and I wish you the best of luck Draco."

"Everyone needed to and I learned my lesson." Draco replied back.

Ron and Patil stepped onto the platform and stayed away from them.

Draco noticed. "Looks like friendship as well as love has fallen apart for you Hermione."

"People change Draco and I think it is for the best. I really hope he is happy. When things calm done and he gets over his guilt, he'll contact me." She replied back ignoring the slight pain in her heart and not sure if her thought of Ron continuing their friendship was truthful."

Suddenly Professor Snape appeared before them.

"Miss. Granger…" Holding out a light green envelope emblazoned with the shield of Slytherin. "My address of where I will be during the summer in case you wish to correspond about your….Apprenticeship."

He did not miss the slight blush when she took the offered envelope.

Before she could respond catcalls sounded out and Seamus shouted out. "Not taking long to make his move is 'e Hermione?" Joining the group.

She watched Professor Snape glare at the young man before walking away, familiar robes billowing around him.

"Shut it Seamus!" Hermione growled before punching him lightly on the shoulder while Dean stood beside him laughing. "It's so I can correspond about my Apprenticeship."

The train arrived and everyone went aboard. It was unspoken that everyone went to their own compartment.

She looked out of the window as the train pulled out of the station and was surprised to see Professor Snape standing at the end of the platform looking at her as the train pulled away.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at the home she grew up in and unlocked the door and walked in, setting her trunk at the entrance.

She looked over the living room and noted the empty walls. After the war she went back to retrieve her parents and found she could not release the Obliviate. When she came back from Australia she immediately removed every family picture in the house she could not bear to see smiling faces on the wall from a time that seemed so innocent the she could not tolerate the painful feeling of loss and guilt.

Moving to the kitchen she released the tempest spell she placed to preserve the food left when she went back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling.

Putting the kettle on she let her mind drift about Professor Snape's words of her being the one to act and the fact that he gave her his address to correspond over the summer.

Pouring the hot water from the kettle into her favorite blue mug, she absently dipped the tea bag up and down to allow it to steep.

Why would he give her his address? He gave her the information on her Apprenticeship already so she would not need to correspond with her. Anything questions about her Apprenticeship could be answered at Hogwarts when she returned two weeks before Term started.

Placing the used tea bag in the sink she padded into her Living room and turned on the Telly, not to watch but to help her concentrate. In the summers away from Hogwarts it always helped her when she did her own studying.

It hit her then. He reviewed his own Desire and bet that her image was revealed to him and not Death.

She mused that there were several reasons why he would not act. Their upcoming Apprenticeship was one.

Another would be that she was his ex-student but Professor Snape seemed to be a man who would not care about that. But if she was his Apprentice it would certainly be frowned upon.

Then again considering his history he might not want to make a first move and allow the witch to do so instead, protecting him if the relationship did not pan out.

Taping a finger on the mug she closed her eyes to think of how she should act because it was clear that he expected her to initiate the next step.

She stood up and walked back into the Kitchen to place her empty mug into the sink. First she would transform this house into something more than an empty place devoid of memories and then she would play Professor Snape's Slytherin plan.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus sat in his favorite worn leather chair in his residence holding a letter from one Hermione Granger. He never cared much for the place and let it fall apart, but he expected that he would be having company and could not allow the ruin of his home continue and used the two weeks after Term to fix it up.

He could not fix up the outside of his house on Spinner's End as it would draw the criminal Muggle element to break in and then he would be forced to deal with it, but the inside of the house was pristine versus only his Library as it was in the past.

Opening the letter he read her neat cursive writing asking him out to dinner and to let her know if he was allergic to any types of food. Dinner at her house in London at 7 pm in two days' time.

He tapped his response on the letter using his wand and called down his Familiar Thanantos.

Thanantos flew down from a shelf and looked to his master.

"Deliver this to one Hermione Granger in London. You no doubt know how I feel." Severus instructed his raven.

The jet black raven nodded in agreement and took the letter in his beak and flew away.

Severus leaned back in his leather chair allowing his thoughts to drift about meeting up with the young witch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Hermione begins to play his Slytherin plan.

Hermione received his response back pleased that he accepted her invitation. Reading his letter she decided that she would cook a lamb roast with a fresh mint sauce along with the traditional two veg being roast parsnip along with Brussel sprouts.

Two days later she was in the kitchen finishing the parsnips when she heard her doorbell rang.

Putting the parsnips on the table she quickly washed her hands and used her wand to change into a dark blue dress that wasn't house casual but not fancy either.

Opening the door she found Professor Snape standing there holding a bottle of wine.

"Please come in Professor Snape. Punctual as ever." She smiled.

"Please call me Severus, Hermione. After all we are not in school and I am not your professor." Handing her the bottle of wine. "I understand a guest always bring something to accompany the meal."

They sat down at the table and she took time to admire his dress. He wore a black muggle turtle neck with silk black slacks with a black belt with a simple gold buckle.

"Please tuck in Severus." While she made her own plate and sat across from him.

She watched Severus transfigure a napkin into two wine glasses and filled both up hallway and handed one to her. "This wine is designed to be sipped. To being away from the school and together again in good company and spirit." Sipping his.

She sipped hers as well. It was a lovely generic toast and memories of them together in the hospital once he allowed his friendship to her came to the front.

They enjoyed the meal in good company and light conversation speaking of his plans for her as an Apprentice and hers of plans for her career in the future.

He helped her put the dishes in the sink and put the leftovers in the fridge after refusing her offer of making a plate for him to take home with him.

"Go to the living room and make yourself comfortable. I'll make us a cuppa and we can talk about why I invited you for dinner."

Severus went to the living room and noted a light air about it, the walls and mantle of her fireplace adorned with various pictures of friends from the Wizarding world, moving in the frames.

The Weasleys, Potter, Lovegood, and even one of all of the Professors of Hogwarts including himself on the day of her graduation. But none of her family and not one of her growing up. He realized that she cut off all of the reminders of her ties with the Muggle World and it must have been hard for her.

He turned around when he heard the clatter of the tea cozy and watched he place it on a low table. "If I remember correctly you take yours without the frills of milk and sugar?" She asked.

He smiled to her. "I'm not surprised you remember. You were always forcing tea to me when I was in the hospital."

He sat in the light brown leather couch closest to the table and sipped his tea, pleased with the way things were going.

She sipped hers as well. "I thought about your words Severus. That I should be the one to act. I've done a lot of thinking on it and decided that I want to act."

Severus placed his mug down and uncrossed his long legs and leaned to her. "Have you thought about the ramifications about your Apprenticeship and that of the Wizarding world if you act?"Impressed that she would throw it all away for him.

She became excited. "Of course Severus. I have it all planned out because we will keep It between ourselves."

He arched an eyebrow. "You intrigue me Hermione. How can you keep this secret without anyone finding out?"

"It's simple Severus. I'll slip a poison in your drink at dinner. It mimics a heart attack and practically undetectable." She replied back.

Jumping up from her seat she rushed to a desk located in a corner of the leaving room and brought out a thick notebook.

She sat beside him and opened it. "I lied to you on Graduation night that for my Desire was to grant your Desire. I took DEATH away from you, so it should be me to give you your Desire. Look at these and tell me which one you want me to brew."

His mind was back pedaling fast at this unexpected event. He did not Desire Death at all now that his Desire changed but he could not tell her that. He did not want the heart rending pain of lost Love if he went down that trail again. It was why he left her to act. Damn! He should have looked into her mind when he had a chance. He now waned olive, the black Spectre of Death removed from his life with what was revealed.

He pulled the notebook to him and read the various potions that would indeed cause his demise. All of them very nice as Death is concerned with the person imbibing the potion would feel no pain whatsoever.

"These will not do Hermione. If we pursue this course then I would want a painful death to remind me of the pain and suffering I caused to others. It's only fair you know and will give points to me when I face the Veil."

She did not list or research the Darker potions that would do that.

"Errm, let's put Potions on the back burner for the mo." Leaning a finger and flipping a few pages forward. "How about an Assassin? This is a list of the best. We can plan for you being in Hogsmeade where it will be public, thus fulfilling your Desire."

"Hermione, I am an ex-Deatheater and Fight or Flight kicks in in these scenarios. I have never been the one to flee and I have killed many Assassins in the past. This would not work." He replied back calmly, but his mind was spinning. This was unexpected and unplanned for.

Severus noticed her excitement dwindle.

"There is only one thing left then. I can cast an Imperio on you and force you to jump of a cliff or something." Grabbing for her wand that was tucked behind her dress.

He used his wandles magic to call her wand to him, watching her try to grab it before it was in his hand. "There is no need to test that Hermione. I am resistant Imperio and it would be wasted time to try that on me. Besides I do not want my Death on your hands as it will destroy your soul."

"Damn!" Hermione muttered out. "I guess painful potions of Death is left then." Jumping up from the couch.

"Wait here a moment Severus. I've got some books Harry gave me when they raided Malfoy Manor. I'm sure ere is one that will fit our needs."

She left the room and Severus immediately followed behind her.

Hermione went into a room that was filled with shelves and shelves of old tomes and immediately pulled out one. He knew that one and there were many potions listed in that old tome that would definitely give him the painful demise that he told her he wanted to have. He did not want that at all and only Desired her.

Severus pulled her back from the shelf and grabbed the book from her hand and threw it across the room watching it hit the wall and disintegrate.

"Severus! That tome was two hundred years old and you destroyed it!" She growled at him, shocked of his actions.

He growled back. "I've got two of that tome in my Library and will replace it. You daft witch! You are the one I Desire! Not DEATH! Only you!"

The length of silence grew between them as they stood watching one another for a reaction to his words.


End file.
